Denial (A one-shot Bonkai fanfic)
by whybonkai
Summary: Kai is locked in the the 1903 prison world and everyone has seemed to moved on. Except for Bonnie. She has a strange feeling that Kai will come back and take revenge. And that's exactly his plan.


Bonnie shivers as her bare feet touch the cold wooden floor. She's sitting on her bed in the empty dorm room. Elena is spending her weekend at Damon's and Caroline is god knows where with Stefan. The loneliness is slowly creeping deep in side of her but she's trying to ignore it. A quite sigh left her mouth as she pulls away a strand of hair in her face. It's been about a week since Alaric and Jo got married and they left Mystic Falls the day after the wedding. She's happy for them but also a bit jealous. It seems like everybody have found their soul mates but not her. She has left Jeremy behind her. Of course she loved him but their chemistry has slowly faded away. After spending months in the prison world Bonnie feels different, and Jeremy isn't the right person for her anymore. She reaches for her phone that is laying on the small table beside her bed. She needs to know what the time is. She presses the button and the light screen is making her eyes hurt. 07:53 May 10th 2013. May 10th … the day she met Kai. No! Why is she thinking of him? She shouldn't. She should forget that he even exists because they will never meet again. She knows that for sure because she locked him in the 1903 prison world. There is no way for him to escape. If there isn't a loophole. Bonnie's eyes widens as a lump of panic grows in her stomach. The Canadian rock… it's full of Bennett blood. He also has the ascendant. Quickly she rushes to her dresser and grab some clothes to wear. She didn't bother to decide an outfit so she just grabbed what was closest. Luckily it looked good so she pulled on her sneakers and walked out of the dorm. She didn't know where she was going or why she left the dorm. All she knows is that the thought of Kai being back is scaring her. She couldn't imagine what he would do to her after her trick on him. But at the same time she can feel a bit of guilt deep inside of her. Maybe Kai did tell her the truth when he said that he had changed. Or was that another lie? She sights in confusion while lifting her head and realizing that she's now standing in front of the Salvatore house. She hesitated before opening the door. She didn't want to bother Damon and Elena, but at the same time she needed to tell them about her theory. The door creeks as she open it. The chilly indoor air covers her as she quickly walks in to the library.

"Hello?" Bonnie didn't bother to scream since both Elena and Damon could hear her if she just whispered.

"Hey Bonnie". Elena's friendly voice says. Bonnie turns around and sees Elena standing with a smile in the doorframe. "What are you doing here?" She says as she walks up to her. Bonnie didn't know what to say. She couldn't admit that she was thinking about Kai and all of the sudden she thinks that he is back.

"Umm… I…" Luckily Damon interrupted her with his happy voice.

"Hey Bon Bon! I was going to make some breakfast, you want some?" Bonnie sighs in relief. "Yeah, sure." Elena gives her a smile.

"So miss Bennett is feeling alone?" Bonnie smiles at her silly voice. "Come on, let's help Damon".

Bonnie looks down at her empty plate. The thoughts of Kai are slowly taking over her mind once again.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Damon says with a worried look on his face. She wants to smile and say that she's fine but she need to tell them.

"There's something you should know…" Elena and Damon look seriously at her. "I think Kai will come back and get his revenge on me". She lifts her face and looks at them.

"Bonnie that's ridiculous! Kai is in the 1903 prison world and he can't come back without Bennett blood". Damon says with a serious but kind voice.

"Remember how I got back from the 1994 prison world?" Bonnie looks at Damon. At first he sits quite and when the memories finally hit him his eyes widens.

"The Canadian rock!" He looks first at Bonnie and then Elena who now have a worried look at her face.

"But he won't hurt you. Right? I mean he said that he had change". Elena says, trying to cheer Bonnie up. Damon looks at Elena.

"Yeah right! Like that little magic sucker is telling the truth". He says. Bonnie stands up.

"Listen guys… I don't even know if he will come back. Maybe it's just me who is being paranoid". She says while picking up her plate.

"If you want you can sleep here. You know so you feel safe". Damon says with a smile. Bonnie can't help but smile back. Of Course she want! She knows that if she doesn't, she won't be able to sleep at night.

"I'll go and get my stuff". She says with a smile. She walks out of the kitchen and towards the front door. She stops. "Oh and Elena is there anything you want me to bring?"

"Yeah can you please bring my dress with the floral pattern?" Elena shouts from the kitchen.

"Got it!" Bonnie goes outside and closes the door. She turns around and starts to walk but suddenly she can't breathe. It feels like someone is strangling her but she can't feel any hands around her throat. Her body looses all of its strength and everything gets pitch black.

Bonnie slowly opens her eyes. Everything is blurry and her head hurts. She can hear a voice talking but she can't manage to recognize it. She blinks to get her eyes to focus. Her vision is slowly getting back and she can discern a table in front of her. The familiar smell of the place makes her realise that she's at the Mystic Grills. The person keeps babbling and she blinks once again. Slowly the blurry face disappears and she sees who it is. It's Kai.

"I mean isn't it funny?" He smirks and his eyes shifts to Bonnie. "Oh you're finally awake! I thought you would never wake up". He says. A sinister smile, twists at the corner of his lips. Bonnie tries to move but realises that she is tied to a chair. "Oh yeah… I tied you to that chair. Cliché I know but it was the best I could do". He takes a sip from the glass in front of him. It looks like bourbon.

"What the hell Kai." Bonnie stares angrily at him. He stops drinking but the glass is slightly touching his lips. "What do you want?" Her voice is full with anger. He puts down the glass with a smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiles big. "I want revenge". Bonnie snorts and his smile disappear.

"For what? Stabbing you? Leaving you in the 1903 prison world? Because you did the exact same thing to me, but worse." He doesn't say anything, just stares at her with a serious look on his face. "We're even Kai so just let me go." She says scowling. His eyes are locked on his glass. "I told you that I've changed but you locked me up anyways. " He looks at her. "I didn't lie. I've changed." That sinister smile appears on his lips once again. "But thanks to you and your great plan, I've learned how to ignore my feelings. So I'm back to normal" He smiles widely and drinks the bourbon.

"How?" He puts down his glass and stands up. He walks towards her and Bonnie can't help but fear that he will hurt her. But he doesn't. He starts tying up the ropes that are wired around her wrists.

"I couldn't believe that you betrayed me". He doesn't look at her. "It felt like someone stabbed me a million times in my heart". Kai looks at her and smiles. "But then I realized how angry I was and the anger helped me forget about the other feelings", he says as he unties the last knot. Bonnie rubs her sore wrists while watching Kai go back to his chair. Suddenly she understands everything. Kai did tell her the truth. He really has changed and even if he says that his feelings are gone, he is wrong. Kai have never had feelings before the merge and it was too much for him too handle so he is in denial. He denies that he can care and feel empathy for other human beings. He acts like he is okay but deep inside he's a mess. And Bonnie knows exactly what to do to stop him from denying. If she succeeds she doesn't have to fear him anymore. He shouldn't be a psychopath anymore. Just Kai. Kai notices that Bonnie stares at him and smiles big at her.

"What is it Bon? Like your view so much that you don't want to leave?"

"No actually… I'm not going to leave because I feel bad for you" Bonnie leans back and smiles at him. His face goes from smug to confused.

"Why-y?" He stares confused at her hoping to get an answer of her unexpected comment.

"Because you think you have it all. But the truth is, you have nothing".

"That's not true. I have my magic". He smiles sinister at her.

"Yeah but you only have yourself. Nobody likes you. You're all alone".

"I've been alone in 18 years. I think I'll survive now".

"But back then you didn't have any feelings".

"I've told you Bon they are gone. I feel nothing". Bonnie crosses her arms.

"No they're not". She can see how Kai is slowly getting angrier.

"The only reason you're here right now is because I want to hurt you".

"Then why did you let me go?" Bonnie is stubborn. Kai is now really angry and he stands up.

"Okay if you want me too hurt you, I will". He starts going towards her and Bonnie also stands up. She walks towards him until they are really close. He is about to raise his fist but Bonnie grabs his wrist.

"Listen Kai. I believe you. I believe that you've changed". Kai looks surprised and puts down his arm. "The only reason why you are feeling this hate and anger is because you're in denial". Bonnie stares into his eyes and takes a deep breathe. "But deep inside you're hurt. All these feelings are killing you and you don't know how to handle them". He doesn't say anything. Bonnie knows that she has pressed the right buttons because she can see how hurt he is. "It hurts so much but you can't get the pain to go away". He's now on the verge to start crying. "And the worst part is that you're all alone. You have nobody to save you from the pain". A tear falls from Kai's eye. Then another, and another. His eyes are red and puffy. Bonnie takes her hand and wipes away the tears on his cheeks. She looks him deeply in the eyes. He doesn't say anything just standing there with his puffy eyes and puppy face. Bonnie wan't to hug him and tell him everything is going to be all right. But she can't risk it. She must continue what she started. She takes one step towards him and they're faces are almost touching. She then raises her hands and cups his face. They stare in each other's eyes. "But you have me. You just have to be honest and tell me that you need me". She closes her eyes and kisses him. His lips are really soft and warm. She needs to pull away but she can't. She likes it too much and she never wants it to end. But it has too. She pulls away and looks at his surprised puppy face. Without saying anything she turns around and walks away. She succeeded. She got Kai to stop deny his feelings. But she also made a mistake. She fell for him.


End file.
